'White' Mashima
'White' Mashima 'is a member of the White Pirates and brother to 'Black' Mashima. He, just like his brother is an assassin by trade though he prefers to lend his services exclusively to his crew rather than his brother who accepts requests for assissinations by outsiders. Unlike his brother who is cold, silent and sometimes creepy, White is exactly the opposite. He prefers the company of others and is well known for his flirtatiousness which more often than not has gotten him beaten up by Venusia . 'Appearance 'Personality' Very much the opposite of his brother, White is very laidback and outgoing, prefering to be surrounded by a lively crowd rather than being alone. He is quite flirtatious hitting on any and every girl he lays his eyes on. Though his attempts often end in him being slapped, punched, kicked, etc. He is often like Sanji in this manner though he tends to be several times weaker than Sanji when cornered by very beautiful women. For this reason Marcellus keeps several packets of blood to replace what is lost by White's often nosebleeds. 'Relationships' 'Abilities and Powers' As shown by his high bounty, White despite his perverted hobbies and lazy demeanor is one of the strongest fighters the White Pirates have to offer. He is a very skilled assassin though weaker than his brother, he can still hold his own against powerful opponents. 'Pistols' Due to his more direct approach to combat he prefers to use pistols to fight opponents though he is just as skilled in the use of knives and blades. His pistol bullets much like Black's knives are coated in special poisons supplied by Koroyaki. He also possesses incredible accuracy with his pistols comparable to the likes of Yassop, the infamous Red Hair Pirate's sniper. Due to special modifications made by Mercucio , White is capable of belting out five bullets per minute with his pistols and due to his expertise in their use, can reload them within seconds. This makes him much like a portable machine gun capable of gunning down enemies by the dozen. 'Devil Fruit' White possesses the Suimin Suimin no Mi which allows him to put his enemies to sleep. This allows him to put out his enemies without much of a fight suting his personality quite well. 'Haki' White is one of the few within the crew capable of using Haki, unlike his brother. Capable of using Busoshoku_Haki, this allows White to greatly minimize the amount of damage he takes as well as increase his own hand to hand combat capabilities. 'Bounty' White's current bounty stands at an impressive 387,000,000 though Marcellus says this is often an understatement. 'First Bounty : 120, 000, 000' White earned his first bounty by assisting his crew in an attack on one of the WG;s most distinguised bases, Marine Base 3. This attack led to the release of several high level prisoners and massive numbers of casulaties for the Marines numbering in the thousands. It also led to the destruction of the base and several civillian ships docked in it. 'Second Bounty : 265, 000, 000' His second bounty was earned when he managed to kill Marine Lieutanant Marie Hashijishi in combat while his crew simultaneously assaulted the Garavald Vault. This ended up in the theft and subsequent destruction of the 'Black Box', one of the Marines most vital storage of information. 'Third Bounty : 387, 000, 000' His third and current bounty was earned when the White Pirates as well as a coalition of several other powerful and influential crews ambushed a boat containing a World Noble. This attack led to an Admiral joining the fight, Kizaru. By the end of the fight several thousands of Marines and Pirates were killed including the World Noble. Admiral Kizaru was also slightly injured during the fight but managed to hold off from the pirates. 'History' White and his brother were born as unprivileged children of a poor family. They starved most of the time, passing by on what they could forage. When they were ten, their father lost his grip on reality becoming criminally insane and ended up killing his wife and soon after, himself while Black and White were out foraging. This led to the brothers lives becoming even lower now left without a home. Spending their early lives as hermits travelling from one village to another. This is where the story cuts off and everything between then and until when they joined the White Pirates remains a mystery. According to White though, they were 'inducted', enlightened and thus became stronger though White avoids further explanation. 'Quotes' *"Do not argue with an idiot. He will drag you down to his level and beat you with experience." (About Hojimari to Marcellus) *"A man in love is incomplete until he has married. Then he's finished." (To Toren about his view on marrying Venusia) *"The best way to lie is to tell the truth. Carefully edited truth." (Random saying to Sadow when he was bored) *"Assassins do it from behind." (To himself) Category:Pirate Category:Assassin Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category:Devil Fruit User Category:The White Pirates Category:Marksman Category:Characters